


Pederasty

by OwlsofGallifrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, aha history, ancient greek sex traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsofGallifrey/pseuds/OwlsofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what Pederasty is, Sam?” Gabe asked innocently.  Sam groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pederasty

“Gabe.” 

“I’m just sayin’, the Greeks knew what they were doing, they had a whole system-“

“I’m really not interested in hearing about the sex traditions of ancient Greece, Gabe.”

Sam had his head tilted to the ceiling in mild annoyance, a half-finished beer dangling lazily from his hand. He didn’t need to look up to see Gabriel’s smirk; the mirth was palpable.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel responded from where he sat on the motel bed, raising his voice in an expression of fake innocence. “Cause, uh, they did some pretty interesting stuff.”

Sam heard a rustling sound, and looked up to see Gabriel sitting up and looking at Sam, the smirk still dancing mischievously on his face. 

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Sam responded plainly, looking up at Gabriel and the smirk that still danced playfully on his face. The smirk always seemed to get under Sam’s skin, made him want to slam him against a wall, touch him and stroke him in places that were certain to wipe the smile right off.

But instead Sam just narrowed his eyes slightly.

Gabriel’s smile widened all the more at Sam’s expression, and he stood up to walk over towards the table Sam was sitting at.

“Do you know what Pederasty is, Sam?” Gabe asked innocently. Sam groaned.

“Yes, Gabe, I know what pederasty is.” Sam’s obvious exasperation seemed to be doing nothing to deter Gabriel, as he continued forward.

“Then you’ll know that pederasty is the term for a relationship between two males, the older erastes, and the younger eromenos?” Gabe was very close now, his smirk turned slightly dangerous, and Sam found himself eyeing him warily. Gabe’s tongue seemed to roll across the Greek words, flipping them delicately into the air with a twist that sent a sort of electric jolt through Sam’s gut. But it was still annoying.

Gabe stopped in front of Sam, now with an air of mock professionalism, one hand behind his back and the other gesturing elegantly, making Sam snort.

“Some scholars locate the origin of pederasty to the initiation rituals, commonly associated with the entrance into military life and the religion of Zeus. Pederasty may have developed in the late 7th century as an aspect of Greek homosocial culture, particularly during the Archaic and Classical periods of ancient Greece.”

“Say pederasty one more time, Gabe,” Sam drawled in annoyance.

Gabe stopped his gesturing, and looked at Sam for a moment, before leaning forward to place his hands on the arms of Sam’s chair, leaning in close enough to Sam’s face that Sam could see wide, black pupils ringed with gold, faint dark stubble peppering his chin and soft, pliant lips that were no longer smirking.

Gabe leaned in even closer, staring right into Sam’s eyes, his breath ghosting hotly over Sam’s face.

“Pederasty.”

Sam surged forward, grabbing Gabriel’s wrists and shoving him roughly across the room in wide strides that had Gabriel stumbling, before shoving him roughly onto the bed. 

Sam’s mouth collided roughly with Gabriel’s, hands moving to pull at the button’s of Gabriel’s black shirt, his thigh grinding roughly at Gabriel’s jeans and the hardness that was already apparent. Gabriel let out a light laugh that melted into a moan as Sam latched onto Gabriel’s pulse and sucked, almost painfully.

“Easy there, Samsquatch,” Gabriel panted roughly as Sam broke away to finish pulling Gabriel’s shirt before ripping off his own and diving back towards Gabriel. “No need to be so greedy, there’s plenty of me to go around.”

Sam responded by lifting Gabriel up and further up the expanse of the bed, before undoing his belt and shoving his pants and boxers down and away. Sam made quick work of the remainder of his own clothing before returning to Gabriel.

“You wouldn’t fucking shut up about the pederasty,” Sam growled into Gabriel’s collarbone, a hand twisting and stroking at Gabe’s cock in a way that sent shivers of lightening all over Gabriel’s body. Sam’s own erection was pressed against Gabe’s hip, and Gabe reached down to thumb at the tip. Sam let out a filthy gasp, his back arching slightly and his hips jerking involuntarily into Gabe’s hand. Gabriel took advantage of the momentary lapse of control to flip the two of them over, so Sam was on his back and Gabriel was straddling his hips. 

Gabriel skated his hands across Sam’s chest. “You know,” Gabriel began almost conversationally, if it weren’t for the way his voice caught roughly every few syllables every time one of them ground their hips, “in a traditional pederastic relationship, the eromenos is meant to be the submissive or passive partner, while the erastes dominates the relationship.”

“Are you implying,” Sam gritted out as Gabriel sucked and bit at one of his nipples, “that I – Jesus, Gabe – am sup-supposed to be the weak-willed one here?”

Gabe paused, observing Sam’s flushed face, darkened eyes, and reddened skin. He leaned back forward to growl in Sam’s ear.

“I am an archangel, Sam-o-mine. Think about the power that gives me over you.” Sam completely failed to bite back a moan at his words, his hips thrusting up wantonly at Gabriel. Gabriel dragged a hand tantalizingly slow down Sam’s abdomen, skating lightly across his thighs and around the base of his balls before circling dangerously around the rim of Sam’s hole. Sam’s breathing hitched at the pressure, a hand reaching up to grip Gabriel’s shoulder hard enough to leave bruises.

“The eromenos,” Gabe continued in a low, gravelly voice that sent shivers straight to Sam’s already pulsing cock, “was eventually associated with the kinaidos, or the ‘penetrated’ partner.” As Gabe finished this he allowed the finger that had been insistently massaging at Sam’s hole to slip inside, eliciting a cry and a stream of profanity from Sam’s mouth. 

Gabriel was obviously using some of his angel mojo; Sam opened up ridiculously easy.

“You like that Sam?” Gabriel breathed. “You like being my eromenos?” Gabriel added a second finger, twisting them in a way that had Sam grabbling for the sheets, heels skittering and back arching frantically.

“Shut the fuck up with your stupid fucking Greek, Christ! Gabe, fucking Christ!” Sam choked out. Gabe raised an eyebrow as he surreptitiously added a third finger

“I’ll try again, then,” Gabe growled, biting at Sam’s ear as he moved his fingers deftly in Sam’s ass. “Sas arései na ero̱méno mou?”

“Fuck you, Gabe,” Sam bit out, eyes shut tight, a hand tangled in Gabe’s soft hair. Gabriel in response took that moment to pull his fingers out, pressing his mouth to Sam’s stomach and hips as he positioned his cock at Sam’s entrance. He looked right into Sam’s eyes as his cock touched the rim of Sam’s entrance.

“Well, you’re half-right,” Gabe corrected with a smirk that melted into a gasp as he entered Sam in one smooth thrust. 

Sam’s entire body arched off of the sheets, his hips jerking forward to meet Gabe’s. Sam pulled Gabe’s face towards his own, mouths colliding in a wet, dirty kiss. Gabriel brought a hand up into Sam’s brown, tousled locks, stroking his hair urgently as he began to thrust into Sam. 

“You know, there are several accounts of young men being lovers of Greek gods, such as Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo,” Gabe was barely finding the mental strength to form any kind of coherent sentence, but he was doing his best. “And I’m practically a god myself…oh God Sam, you’re so good.”

Sam brought his legs up and around Gabe’s back, bringing him deeper inwards as Sam thrust his hips up to meet Gabe’s own thrusts. Sam himself had decided already that it was better not to try and make intelligent conversation, and was content to groan out Gabriel’s name along with plenty of profanity as Gabe’s cock pushed at his prostrate, making Sam’s vision go white at the edges.

“Maybe I ought to make a Pavlovian response outta this,” Gabe stammered, his hips colliding with Sam’s ass at a faster and wilder pace. “Everytime I say pederasty you get hard…ohhh fuck.” Gabe bent his head low into Sam’s chest, breathing ragged.

The mere idea of that shouldn’t have been much, but Sam found himself driven towards the edge even faster at Gabe’s growling.

“Gabriel,” he gasped out. “Gab-Gabriel, I’m, I…”

Sam flung his head back, a cry ripped from his throat as he came suddenly, streams of white splattering obscenely against his chest. Gabriel ran his hand in an idle fashion – although idle was the furthest thing he was feeling at that moment – across the streaks. The sight of Sam so undone, face squished up, hands curled around Gabe’s biceps, was all Gabe needed. He thrust hard, twice, three times before coming with a choked “oh!” into Sam.

For a moment, there was no movement but the rapid rise and fall of their chests, their panting slowly relaxing to a normal pace. Gabriel lay across Sam, his face pressed into Sam’s chest as Sam kept his head laid back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

Eventually Gabriel pulled out with a slick slide that had Sam grimacing until Gabriel chased it away with a weak kiss. Sam heard a snap of fingers, and felt the stickiness on his chest and his ass vanish as Gabe settled next to Sam, their naked bodies pressing together in soft, now gentle contact. Sam let out a contented sigh, his forehead bending to meet Gabriel’s.

“Well, what do ya know,” Sam breathed out after a minute. “The Greeks were pretty interesting.”

“I told you,” Gabe responded chidingly. “Pederasty.”

“I swear to God if you actually try any of that Pavlovian shit on me I will personally visit you in your nightmares,” Sam replied sleepily, bringing a hand up to idly brush at Gabe’s hair, eliciting a small chuckle from Gabe.

“Besides,” Sam slurred, “I wanna turn at being the…what did you call it…erastes?”

“Oh Sammy,” Gabe murmured, “In due time, believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did try and make all the info about pederasty as accurate as possible (meaning I used Wikipedia), so if you feel some burning desire to correct me about the sexual traditions of ancient Greece, feel free.  
> The weird foreigny thing Gabe says is just Greek for "Do you like being my eromenos?" And I used Google translate because I'm a cultured little fuck, so apologies for all you Greek speakers out there.  
> I hope you all enjoyed the history lesson.


End file.
